Locker Love Notes
by DaseyRulesTheWorld
Summary: This is my first Lizwin story. Lizzie has one month to figure out who keeps putting secret admirer notes in her locker. Will she see Edwin's feelings? Or fall for someone else? **SEQUEL COMING SOON.**
1. Hint 1

Locker love notes ep1

Nora was driving Lizzie and Edwin to school on a Monday. There was only a month left n the school year. After this they were off to high school. Lizzie made a secret glance at the letter she got in her locker on Friday. She couldn't believe what it said.

"Dear Lizzie,

I have feelings for you for about a year now. I'm not sure how to approach you about them yet, so I am going to leave you clues as to who I am. Know how smart you are. And pretty, funny, nice, and totally awesome. When you figure out who I am I will come up to you about it.

From with all my heart,

Your secret lover"

Lizzie giggled and looked out the window. The car pulled up to the school, Lizzie and Edwin got out and walked inside. Lizzie opened her locker to find another note.

"Hint #1:

I have no glasses, and you can see,

I see your eyes sparkle, when you look at me,

I have dark hair, it's short and sweet,

I can't wait, until we meet.

From with all my heart,

Your secret lover"

Lizzie put the note in her pencil case and hurried so she wouldn't be late for class.


	2. Do you know if anybody likes me?

Locker love notes ep 2

Lizzie was walking down the hallway on her way to lunch when she saw a boy she knew with dark hair and without glasses. "Hey Joe!" she said as she ran up to him.

He had a crush on her in 5th grade and once they started junior high, he showed no interest in her. "Hi Lizzie." He said to her confused. Lizzie giggled.

"That's nice." She thought about the note. "Do you think my eyes sparkle?" He looked into her eyes still confused. "I guess they do." They walked into the lunch room. Lizzie looked to see anyone else who fit the description.

Dark Hair

No Glasses

"Well nice talking to you." They split and sat at their different tables. Lizzie couldn't help but wonder if whoever wrote these letters was joking or actually liked her. It could just be someone trying to mess with her,

Her friend Jasmine soon sat next to her and they began chatting. "Do you know if anyone likes me Jasmine?" Jasmine thought for a minute. "Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, just kinda wondering." Jasmine smiled at her and subtly shook her head. "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. I know what this is about." Lizzie grew a worried look on her face.

"You're still upset about how Jamie moved away." Lizzie looked down at her sandwich. Jamie had moved to America just 2 months ago, it was still hard for her to live with. "You'll get better over time Lizzie. The best cure for a broken heart is time. It's only been 2 months."

They continued their lunch and when Lizzie got back to her locker, there was another note. She was angry because this person chose now to come out about his feelings. They could at least have class and admit their feelings in person.

She stuffed the note in her pocket and shuffled down to class. She sat down in her seat and gave an angry sigh. Edwin turned around and looked at his stepsister with concern. "What's wrong?" Lizzie looked up at him. "I don't want to talk about it Edwin."

Edwin turned around and reread the note he was writing. It was being blocked from anyone else's view. He wrote it in his best handwriting, so she wouldn't recognize it. He wasn't good at writing romantic stuff, but he thought it would be ok. He read through the poem again.

"Dear Lizzie,

I really hope you learn who's who,

Today I'll talk to you,

I'm right there in plain sight,

Please don't let this note give you a fright.

From with all my heart,

Your secret lover"

He smiled at probably some if his best work ever. When should he deliver it? The bell rang while he was thinking and the teacher began teaching. He decided to go undercover and turned around.

"Hey Lizzie." Lizzie tore her attention from the teacher. She was no longer angry. "What is it Edwin?" Edwin held out the note. "Some guy wanted me to give this to you." Lizzie grabbed the note from his hand.

"Who gave it to you?" Edwin put down his hand. "I'm not allowed to say. Sorry." He turned around. She put it in her pocket next to the other note. Why is this guy giving her so many notes? "Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked at Mrs. Walker. "I'm sorry." The teacher nodded. "It's ok." A bunch of people looked back at her. She looked for the person who could've been giving her these note. Nobody stood out to her. She paid attention to the teacher for the rest of class.

Next she had study hall and she dedicated it to figuring out who this writer was. It had to be someone she knew. Which could be the whole 8th grade. She walked down the hallway to study hall looking around to see if anybody was following her. She was alone in the hallway.


	3. Package

AN: If anybody is interested in taking this story and finishing it PM me about it. Because I'm not sure if I'm gonna finish it because I've kind of abandoned it already so if you want to write the rest of the story let me know.

"I'm going to be late." She quickened her pace. The bell rang only seconds after she got in her seat. There were only 3 more girls in her supervised study, which meant she could do plenty of process of elimination here.

"Ok class," The teacher announced. "Today I want to hear less talking and more studying." Lizzie opened a notebook. She kept it out of everyone's view without looking suspicious.

"Alright." She had written down the name of every boy in the class. Now she wrote down all the hints she got.

No glasses, 3 down (out of 28)

Dark hair, 6 down (out of 25)

Short hair, 2 down (out of 19)

Talked to her today, 1 down (out of 18)

'No, there's still 18 guys left in my class. And the rest of the grade.' She thought to herself. She went and asked her teacher if she could go to another class to work with a friend on a math worksheet.

"Sure Lizzie." Lizzie took the pass and went to her locker. When she opened the door another note flew out.

"Another clue?" She unfolded the paper. It was another clue.

"Clue #2,

I'm taller than you,

But not by much.

Sure you don't have a clue,

But maybe a hunch.

Only 20 days to solve the puzzle.

Love,

Your secret admirer"

"Shouldn't he put with all my heart?" It was the same handwriting, so nobody was messing with whoever this guy is.

Taller than me, 3 down (this is still out of her class, out of 17)

Not too much taller, 2 down (out of 14)

The bell rang, it was time for gym. "I can deal with this after school." She put all of her stuff into her locker. Today in gym they were playing 'Capture the flag'. Good chance to practice her goalie skills for soccer tomorrow. She closed her locker and went towards the locker room.

After gym Lizzie was able to go home and figure things out. She went through her yearbook and wrote down everybody's name trying to know who it is. She had about 800 people in her grade probably making around 500 boys or something.

"This will take a while." She said to herself. The doorbell rang and she got off the couch to get it. She opened the door and a UPS guy was there.

"Delivery for Lizzie McDonald." He said in a chipper voice.

"That's me." She said in surprise. The only time she ever got packages was around her birthday or the holidays. She signed his clipboard and took the package.

She opened it to find a jewelry box. "What?" She asked. There was a necklace inside it. She remembered when Jamie had given her a necklace. This better not end the same way. She held it up to her neck, and then put it back in the box.

She went up to her room to take care of her homework for the night.


	4. IM convo

AN: I'm gonna finish the story. But it's probably just gonna be a few more chapters just cause I haven't gotten into it. I was reading through it and I was like 'it's stupid that I put one day in 3 chapters.' So yeah.

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful compared to that Monday. Edwin did break up with Michelle, but he didn't seem that upset. Lizzie was just surfing youtube when an im popped up from someone she doesn't know. She decided to accept it because she knew not to give out personal messages and if someone was creepy she'd just block them.

SoccerLizerd95: Hello?

Muscleking15: Hey Lizzie

SoccerLizerd95: whos this?

Muscleking15: ur secret admirer

SoccerLizerd95: oh, hi. How do you have my screenname?

[no response]

SoccerLizerd95: u still there?

Muscleking15: a friend gave it to me

SoccerLizerd95: ok

Muscleking15: I liked ur outfit today

Lizzie let a light scarlet color come across her face.

SoccerLizerd95: thanks

SoccerLizerd95:Ur poems are nice, ur a talented writer

Muscleking15: usually my poems suck

Edwin liked getting compliments from her. He didn't care if she was telling the truth or just trying to be nice.

SoccerLizerd95: can I ask u a question?

Muscleking15: sure. Ask me anything

SoccerLizerd95: y cat u just come out and say who you are?

[muscleking15 signs off]

"Crap." Lizzie told herself.

Edwin felt bad for logging off out of nowhere, but he didn't want to answer that question. He knew she wasn't going to wait around forever for him to come forward. He decided to do something about it.

[Muscleking15 logs back on]

SoccerLizerd95: ur back

Muscleking15: yes I am

SoccerLizerd95: tell me who u r

Muscleking15: no thanks

SoccerLizerd95: its ok, just tell me who u r

Muscleking15: no

SoccerLizerd95: just tell me who u r

They were both getting very fed up with the conversation

Muscleking15: fine

Lizzie sighed.

Muscleking15: but not yet, not online. In person.

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

SoccerLizerd95: and y would I meet some random person I just met on im in person.

Muscleking15: then bring Edwin, he knows who I am

SoccerLizerd95: ok

SoccerLizerd95: put the deets in another clue

Muscleking15: ok

SoccerLizerd95: my locker, Monday

Muscleking15: deal

[Muscleking15 signs off]

Edwin pulled out some paper and a pen to get ready on his next clue. "What other hints can I give her?" He asked himself. He remembered his breakup with Michelle. "I'm single." He smiled. "But that's stupid."

He tapped his pencil on the paper and soon it became a beat. Music, she loves music. "Derek can help me with this." Edwin said before climbing off his bed and heading out of his room. He knocked on Derek's door.

"Come in." He said. Edwin walked in and sat on Derek's bed. "Why are you sitting on my bed?" Derek asked. Edwin should have learned by now that he wasn't allowed to sit there unless given permission.

"Sorry, I really need your help." Edwin said before Derek could push him off. "Remember the song you and Casey wrote for Sally?" He asked his big brother.

"Yeah." Derek smiled. That song got him way more than a kiss that night.

"Could you possibly help me write one for this girl I like?" Edwin asked.

"I can't help you there. Go ask Casey. She did all the actual writing, I just talked."

"Ok." Edwin got up and knocked on Casey's door.

"Who is it?" She asked in her perky voice.

"Edwin." He answered.

"Come in." Casey said. Edwin opened the door and found her at her computer typing a rough draft for and essay. "Yes?" She asked.

"Remember when you wrote that song for Sally?" Edwin asked.

"That was a difficult process." Casey said. She rolled her eyes at the memory of trying to write a song with Derek.

"Well, I was wondering if you would help me write one for this girl I like." Edwin said awkwardly as he sat on her bed.

"Of course I will." She smiled at the chance to help someone. She opened up a blank page on Microsoft word. "First things first. I need to know a little bit about this girl."

"Well how do I describe her?" Edwin asked himself. "She has beautiful brown hair and cute freckles on her cheeks."

"Can I get a name?" Casey asked. Edwin sometimes enjoyed having Casey around to be a big sister to him.

"Izzie." Edwin said off the top of his head. He could just change it when she actually heard it.

"Ok. Anything else?" Casey was curious. She always loved to know everything about everything, when she could that is. Edwin was so glad she didn't make the connection.

"It's just like, we've known eachother forever and I'm so afraid of screwing up our friendship if I sing this song for her." Edwin said truthfully.

"Well, you won't know until you try. If things work out it could be an amazing relationship. If it doesn't work out, give it a couple of weeks and things will be back to normal." Casey said, she knew from experience. Her very first relationship was like what she was saying.

"Thanks." Edwin said. "What else do you need to know?"

"How does she make you feel?"

"Happy, and she isn't afraid to agree with me when she knows I'm wrong, and when I try to act cool she always rats me out, and sees me differently than anybody else does. I really like how she does that."

"Great start."

"She's always there for me when I need her and will laugh at my jokes sometimes when they aren't funny, and she always over compliments me. She just makes me feel like I can be, me."

"Thanks that's all I need. I'll let you know when I finish." Casey said excitedly. Young love. She always enjoyed how it was so carefree.

"Ok, see ya later." Edwin said before getting up and heading to the door. "Night Casey."

"Night Romeo." She teased him. Edwin went up to his room and got ready for bed.


	5. Invitation

AN: I love to write songs, but this one was REALLY hard. I'm gonna finish this story, for sure.

Edwin helped Nora make breakfast Monday. He was hoping that maybe if he showed how helpful and wonderful he was, she wouldn't kill him when she found out he was crushing on his stepsister.

Casey came down the stairs with some papers and a huge grin on his face. "Edwin, guess what?" She asked him.

"I don't know. what?" He asked back.

"I have finished your song." She handed him the pages of sheet music.

"Great." Edwin smiled. He gave her a quick hug. Derek came down the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh well, Edwin needed some help with-" Casey said.

"Not interested." Derek stopped her.

"Fine." Casey said back to him.

"Do I smell Bacon Nora?" Derek smiled.

"Yes Derek." Nora flipped the bacon in a pan.

Edwin folded up the papers and put them in his pocket as Lizzie came down the stairs. "Hey." He greeted her.

"Hi." She answered awkwardly.

"So aren't you getting that letter from your secret admirer today?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Lizzie said.

"This is so cute." Casey smiled. "You guys both have stuff going on in your love lives right now." She enjoyed being an older sister.

"Why do I have to come with?" Edwin asked shyly.

"Because I don't even know who this guy is." Lizzie explained.

"Not yet." Edwin muttered to himself under his breath.

"Huh?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing, just a cough." He tried not to be suspicious.

Derek picked up on what Edwin said. "Just use your Venturi charm." Derek smirked at the two of them."

"You have charm?" Casey asked offensively.

"Yes I do." Derek answered. "But it's not like I'd waste it on a loser like you." He smiled.

"Derek that's enough." George said before sitting down with the morning paper. Derek rolled his eyes.

Lizzie turned the lock on her locker with a sense of fear and excitement. No note fluttered out when she pulled the door open. "Huh?" She asked herself. She looked around and laughed when she noticed it got in the locker frame.

"What does it say now?" She smiled and unfolded the sheet of paper.

And it read:

"Lizzie, I want us to meet in person. Baseball field bleachers, Friday, 4 o'clock.

Your Secret Admirer"

Lizzie looked around for the only guy that knew who this secret admirer is. "Edwin!" She called to him as he passed her locker. Edwin looked all around him, unaware that Lizzie was the one who called to him. "Get over here." She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him almost into her locker. Only half of her stuff from the year was still inside.

"Yeah?" He asked. She handed him the paper. "I see you got your invitation." He hoped she couldn't see the way his face was heating up.

"Well you're coming with me, just in case this guy's some perverted weirdo." Lizzie told him. Not asked him, told him.

"Ok." He smiled at her, trying to avoid eye contact. The bell rang. "I gotta get to class. See ya." He said before rushing off.

AN: Sorry this chapter is really short. The next chapter is the finale. Will Edwin confess his feelings? Will Lizzie figure it out? Will they end up together? I know, I'm bad at suspense.


	6. A song from his heart

AN: This is the final chapter. I hope you guys like it. I really am glad I kept with this story! Now I don't want to finish it. I do have a few ideas for a sequel, if you guys are interested in reading one, that it. What do you guys think? Please review.

Lizzie and Edwin were dropped off at the park by George so they could finally put the 'secret' in Lizzie's secret admirer to rest. "I wonder if he's here already." Lizzie smiled to herself. She spent a considerable amount of time fixing herself up.

"Maybe." Edwin said. He didn't like admitting it to himself, but he was in way over his head. "Maybe that's him." Edwin joked.

"That's a toddler. I doubt it." Lizzie laughed.

"Well let's just wait a while." Edwin sat down on a swing. Lizzie joined him. It didn't take long before they tried to see who could swing higher. "I'm so gonna beat you." Edwin held his hands tightly to the chains on the swing.

"In your dreams Eddie v." Lizzie kicked her legs in front of her. Nobody seemed to be coming to the park, all the cars just drove by. Maybe he was just running late. "I have a question." Lizzie asked almost sheepishly.

"Ask me anything." Edwin said.

"Well it's just" She stopped swinging for a second.

"Yeah?" Edwin asked while kicking woodchips out from underneath him in attempts to stop swinging.

"You handed me the note in class, and this admirer has mentioned you a few times." Lizzie said in a shy voice.

"So?" Edwin was afraid he had been found out.

"The way you looked at me in math last week, it just got me thinking." Lizzie refused to make eye contact with him.

"Thinking what?" Edwin felt anxiety, and not just a little bit.

"Maybe you might, like me, maybe you're the one writing all these notes." Lizzie looked up at him.

"Maybe, but." Edwin wanted to just get this off of his chest.

"I knew it." Lizzie felt a strange feeling in her gut. "It was you."

Edwin cleared his throat and pulled out the song, he was hoping for that perfect moment to sing it to her. But they both knew that moment wasn't coming anytime soon. "Just hear me out." He told her.

Lizzie was confused, then he started to sing.

_**Lizzie by: Casey McDonald (technically by Emma but you know, story)**_

_**I know this may be unexpected**_

_**But I must show my affection**_

_**I think it's the truth**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**I notice your brown hair**_

_**Flowing everywhere**_

_**You know id run miles**_

_**Just to see you smile**_

_**Lizzie I gotta say**_

_**You make everything ok**_

_**Always been there for eachother**_

_**Even those times you blew my cover**_

_**I know this may be unexpected **_

_**but I must show my affection**_

_**I think it's the truth**_

_**Im in love with you**_

_**It seems like you have no flaws**_

_**And it puts me in awe**_

_**I wanna make you feel beautiful**_

_**Cause you're just incredible**_

_**Don't need any makeup**_

_**To cover it up**_

_**I'll hold you when you cry**_

_**All through the night**_

_**I know this may be unexpected**_

_**But I must show my affection**_

_**I think it's the truth**_

_**Im in love with you**_

_**Sometimes I wish I was someone else**_

_**But you help me tell myself**_

_**Trying to be macho and tough**_

_**Just isn't enough**_

_**I know this may be unexpected**_

_**But I must show my affection**_

_**I think it's the truth**_

_**Lizzie**_

_**I know im in love**_

_**With you**_

Lizzie felt tears well up in her eyes. She had completely caught off guard with this song. Even if Edwin screwed up a few notes. He wasn't a singer or anything. She cupped her hands around her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I'm being serious." Edwin said. He was obviously. He got up and went to sit on a bench. Lizzie stopped after watching him walk away; did he honestly care that much about her? She got up and sat next to him.

"Edwin." She placed a hand on his shoulder. He brushed it off even if he wanted to plaster a huge grin on his face.

"This is why I didn't tell you." Edwin explained.

"Well you could've just come up to me anytime and told me, we do live together." Lizzie said. A couple of parents with their little girl walking by looked at them suspiciously.

"We're not blood relatives." Edwin said to them defensively.

They walked away quickly. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Lizzie asked.

"Because I was afraid." Edwin said.

"It's so sweet that you wrote me a song and poems and buy me jewelry but," She looked at her feet. "I don't like you, like that."

"I was afraid of that." Edwin finished his sentence. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Lizzie kept looking down.

"Then why can't you look at me and tell me that?" Edwin pushed her for a straight answer to his face.

"Because." Lizzie looked up, but not at her stepbrother. "Maybe I like you too."

"Really?" Edwin asked excitedly.

"I said maybe." Lizzie looked over at him. She was to afraid to hurt him to say how she really felt.

"Great." Edwin said. He decided to use his 'Venturi charm' like Derek suggested. He pretended to yawn as he stretched his arms up and put one around Lizzie's shoulders.

Lizzie looked around as if an answer for how to get out of this would be visible. "What are you doing?" She asked him while scooting away.

"Nothing." Edwin was embarrassed.

"Ok." Lizzie nodded. Edwin scooted a little closer. Lizzie's phone rang. "Oh thank god." She whispered to herself. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and it showed a picture of her mom. She answered with a typical "Hey mom."

She was on the phone for a couple minutes. When she hung up Edwin seemed curious.

"She'll be here in ten minutes to pick us up." Lizzie said. 'Ten. Whole. Minutes.' Lizzie thought to herself in despair.

"Ok, works for me." Edwin smiled towards her and looked briefly at his mouth.

'Is he CRAZY?' Lizzie thought to herself. 'I mean, he's cute and the thought us this has crossed my mind occasionally. But I don't want to lead him on. Why couldn't he see that Michelle was perfect for him?'

"Edwin I'm flattered." She stood up. "But I have to be totally honest here." She knew that she had to just tell him the truth.

"What?" Edwin asked. They shared worried expressions on their faces. He stood up too.

"I don't like you." She said while looking directly into his eyes. "Trust me, it's nothing you did. You are really sweet. That's why you should get back together with Michelle. You guys were great for eachother." She tried her best not to hurt him.

It didn't work. "That's true. I never stopped liking Michelle, I just like you too." Edwin said. It was the truth.

"Well you should get back together with Michelle. It's just not gonna happen with us." Lizzie hoped things would return back to normal.

"I only have one thing left to say." Edwin stated. Lizzie looked curious. Nora pulled up to the parking lot of the park. "Race you to the car." He got up and started jogging to the car.

"Hey!" Lizzie called after him. Maybe someday they would be together, but for now she was content with just beating him in a race every now and then. Edwin was happy too, but sometimes he would still admire her from afar.

AN: So that's the end. I tried to keep it happy, but I didn't end up putting them together. Do you guys think I should take a shot at another Lizwin? Possibly a sequel? I'm not sure. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
